akatsuki's pet
by xxxnumbkyu
Summary: in story...


**yo so hmmmm enjoy my fanfic and no i dont own naruto i**

"naruto-kun come back you dont belong with them they'll kill you " tsunade pleaded as naruto was fighting kakashi. kakashi grabbed narutos hand naruto grabbed his shoulder and used it as leverage to flip over him and stab him in the stomach making kakashi hold it and use kamui to teleport to his pocket dimension with sakura to heal him jiraya went into sage mode as tsunade punched naruto it ended being a clone naruto used flash step to move to the toad sage and then he kicked him jiraya caught it and punched him in the face naruto was sent flying back as he used a clone to get go underground and itachi used **tsukuyomi** to paralyze neji and used a clone to get tenten down and kisame used sameheada to absorb gaaras chakra."i cant you lied to me my life was a lie sakura was a lie hinata was lie the village was i now know my place and yes i know there gonna kill me but i can take that risk to destroy this village bye baa-chan ill always love you like a mother"he said as him and the rest of the squad left in flash of light and the forest was left in destruction

at base

"welcome naruto-san its good to have you alive" pain said looking at naruto rather suspiciously cause who would join a group of people knowing there gonna kill you after you accomplish your dream "its good to be hear now when is my first mission" naruto said rather darkly and serious like pain but he was more evil in the voice than pain be was becoming the embodiment of hate "your mission is to attack konoha to weaken the shinobi forces so we can destroy the village they have interfered in our plans for far to long. you leave in three days and bring tobi he has been annoying" pain finished making naruto nod and everyone sweat drop and tobi saying "tobi good boy" as naruto left the meeting room and to his room he realesed his seal he put on it when he first came to the base a month ago he seen konan in his room somehow or it was a clone somehow but he was a seal master so either she just got in hear or she got in hear "why are you in my room"he asked her looking serious cause his room was basically his sealing area where he would come up with seals and jutsu "well i came to ask why do you not kill them you hold no bonds anymore or are you just weak"she asked making answer "i need them for my plan but i could just kill them and have the leaf on are asses like heat seeking chakra cannon"he said plain and simple before she left and he summoned someone from his dual fox and toad summons it was a familiar that only belonged to the fox summoned but used both sage powers "come on i was about to get it on with some hot babes now this better be important" the human fox hybrid said making naruto shake his head and let out a small chuckle "kira i need you to infiltrate the leaf we need to find more weak spots than the ones we know i also need you to burn my house so they dont find _it_ GO"he explained as to kira as he mumbled some words that are not suitable for audience under age back to the story. naruto falls asleep as he falls asleep he feels a kunai hit his stomach and woke up seeing the kunai came from tobi "you are a threat with the kyūbi now we need you died"tobi/madara said making naruto get up and kick him through the wall as tobi used kamui to teleport them to elsewhere

in the whirlpool uzushiogakure

"i knew it was you madara **WIND STYLE:SECRET WIND GOD** " naruto yelled making madara jump away from the now flying naruto "UZUMAKI STYLE: WHIRLPOOL TUNNEL" naruto yelled making the water spin insanely fast and pop up but before that hit madara he used a fire style jutsu called" **FIRE STYLE:GREAT ANNIHILATION"** to boil the water turning t

steam as naruto went sage and madara use his mangekyo sharingan to kamui naruto's rib cage as that happend naruto flash stepped and used an forbidden uzumaki jutsu that only the uzukage could use " **uzumaki forbidden art:WHIRLPOOL DYNASTY"** yelled making the island begin to form a volcano on its middle and erupt lava from it making the lava form around naruto as the ground split in half making madara fall and use izanagi to avoid the paper bombs that formed and exploded as that happend he kamui to behind naruto and stabbed but he was out of chakra so and naruto only had enough to make a final blow so he used a clone replacement and stabbed madara with lava sword in his hand he won and he took the sharingan from him and used the hirashin seal to go back to base but he was dying from the lose of his rib cage and half of his right lung so he sealed his life force in one of pains body's the deva path until he heals his body letting the kyūbi take control of that body

next day

"naruto-kun nagato-kun wants to see you" konan said talking to the walking corpses who was walking to the back of the hide out "did you kill madara"nagato asked making naruto nod in approval "and i had to seal my life in this body for the time being but now we can begin the kyūbi extraction"naruto said as nagato nodded in agreement

after the extraction

naruto just returned to his body and god it felt good his body didnt feel strained nor was his emotions negative they were childish "aaaah its good to be back im feeling great thanks kakazu"he said surprising everyone he would usually be more of a smart ass and say"kakazu stop being a money hog"

"hey naruto hear i got archarchitecture to get me blue prints to konoha and i had a mob burn your house job done and no dirty wor-oh what do we have hear a VERY beautiful girl"kira said making konan punch him and naruto drag him to the _secret room_ until he got tired of him and just let him go he poofed out and was back in bed with his female archarchitecture

"sorry about him he is a perv and my summon but yeah so when we going bacl on missions dattebayo"naruto said getting excited "naruto we need you to find gaara and bring him to us"pain said "itachi is going with you"he finshed

so gaara we meet for our final time huh


End file.
